Weihnachtswahnsinn -Hakuoki SSL
by Ayumi Ikari
Summary: Zwei Teenies, ein vierjähriges Mädchen, ein Abend allein zu Hause. Was kann da schon schief gehen?
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo, Dezember 2014

„Küssen! Küssen! Ihr müsst euch küssen!"

Das kleine Mädchen bekam sich gar nicht mehr ein vor Lachen.

„Was...?" fragte Hajime verwirrt.

„Du und Souji, ihr müsst euch jetzt küssen!" erklärte Tama eifrig.

„Weil ihr unter dem Mistelzweig steht!"

Diese Erklärung leuchtete Hajime nicht ein. Ob das auch Teil dieses Weihnachtswahnsinns war?

Wenige Stunden zuvor...

Es dämmerte bereits als Hajime an diesem ersten Wochenende im Dezember an der Haustür seines besten Freundes klingelte.

In dem Moment als die Tür geöffnet wurde, konnte er bereits einen Blick auf das werfen, was Souji den „Weihnachtswahnsinn" seiner Pflegemutter nannte. Der ganze Flur und die Treppe in den oberen Stock waren mit weihnachtlichen Girlanden aus Tannenzweigen geschmückt, die wiederum mit glänzenden Kugeln, Strohsternen und allem möglichen anderen Sachen bestückt waren.

„Ich hab´s dir ja gesagt." meinte Souji ohne weitere Begrüßung. „Willkommen im Weihnachtswahnsinn."

„Ich muss zugeben, so extrem habe ich es mir nicht vorgestellt."

Staunend folgte er Souji hinein. Souji hatte ihm schon erzählt, das Tsune, seine Pflegemutter, während ihres Studiums einige Zeit in Amerika und Deutschland verbracht hatte und sich dort in die Weihnachtsbräuche dieser Länder verliebt hatte und seitdem jedes Jahr im Dezember versuchte soviel Weihnachtsstimmung wie auch nur irgendwie möglich zu schaffen. Soweit Hajime es beurteilen konnte, war sie darin sehr erfolgreich.

In jeder Ecke des Hauses schrie es förmlich nach Weihnachten. Es gab all das, was er nur aus ausländischen Filmen kannte. Lichterketten und Schneekristalle an den Fenstern, einen riesigen Adventskranz auf dem Wohnzimmertisch, Engelsfiguren, Kerzen in rauen Mengen...und das waren nur die Sachen die er im vorbeigehen im Wohnzimmer und der Küche erspäht hatte.

„Zuckerstange?" fragte Souji und pflückte sich eine der rot-weiss-gekringelten Stangen die am Geländer der Treppe hingen.

„Äh..nein, danke."

Souji schob sich die Stange genüßlich in den Mund während Hajime ihm die Treppe hoch folgte. Im ersten Stock ging es weihnachtlich weiter. Nur in Soujis Zimmer sah es auf den ersten Blick aus wie immer: unordentlich (zumindest in Hajimes Augen). Hajime schob einen Stapel Schulhefte aus dem Weg und ließ sich dann in der Mitte des Zimmer auf einem flauschigen Teppich nieder, während Souji sich ebenfalls auf den Boden setze und sich mit dem Rücken an sein Bett lehnte.

„Also..womit sollen wir anfangen?"

Während sie eine halbe Stunde später immer noch darüber diskutieren, ob ihr

„Diese Filme sind so schrecklich, keiner außer uns will sie sehen"-Abend

mit „Sharknado" oder „Killerbienen vs. Mutantenkängaru" beginnen sollte, klopft es an der Tür.

„Tut mir leid, ihr beiden.." Tsune kam mit gestressten Blick herein, „ich fürchte euer Abend wird etwas anders als geplant verlaufen."

Der Plan stand seit Wochen fest: Weil Tsune heute Abend bei ihrer Arbeitsstelle - sie war Lehrerin an der internationalen Schule von Tokyo - eine Weihnachtsfeier mit allen Kollegen und deren Ehepartnern hatte, musste Souji als Babysitter für die vierjährige Tama-chan herhalten, Tsunes und Isamis gemeinsame Tochter. Und da das für einen siebzehnjährigen doch ein ziemlich doofer Plan für einen Samstag Abend war, hatte er Hajime zum übernachten einladen dürfen. Sobald Tama im Bett war, wollten sie mit besagten Film-Abend im Wohnzimmer beginnen und mindestens so lange Filme schauen, bis Soujis Pflegeeltern wieder zu Hause waren.

Tsune fuhr sich seufzend durch die Haare.

„Gerade eben hat mich meine Kollegin Haruka angerufen. Sie hatte eine Autounfall auf dem Weg zur Schule und steht in der Eiseskälte auf der Autobahn und wartet auf den Abschleppdienst. Jetzt ist niemand rechtzeitig an der Schule um den Caterer für heute Abend in Empfang zu nehmen und die Tische zu richten. Da wir am nächsten an der Schule wohnen und sonst niemand erreichbar war, muss ich jetzt los fahren. Und da es sich dann nicht lohnt nochmal zurück zu fahren, kommt Isami gleich mit und wir bleiben dann dort bis die Feier beginnt."

Souji und Hajime blickten sie fragend an. Nichts davon stand ihrem Film-Abend grundsätzlich im Weg, vorausgesetzt Tama probte heute Abend keinen Aufstand, wenn sie ins Bett musste.

„Ist ja nicht so schlimm." meinte Souji schließlich. „Wir machen Abendessen, bringen Tama pünktlich ins Bett und-"

„Ähm, es gibt da noch etwas anderes..." unterbrach ihn Tsune.

„Ich habe Tama versprochen heute mit ihr Plätzchen zu backen. Der Teig ist schon fertig und es steht alles in der Küche bereit..."

Die beiden blickten sie mit großen Fragezeichen in den Augen an.

„Würdet ihr vielleicht...?"

Kurze Zeit später fanden Souji und Hajime sich zusammen mit einer hochmotivierten Vierjährigen in der Küche wieder.

Während Tama, die auf einem Stuhl stand um überhaupt über den Küchenblock blicken zu können, mit Hajimes Hilfe den Teig ausrollte, öffnete Souji die Dose mit den Plätzchenformen.

„Also wir haben folgendes zur Auswahl: einen Stern, eine Sternschnuppe, einen Tannenbaum und eine Glocke. Mit was willst du anfangen, Tama-chan?"

Tama schürzte die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf, so das die zwei kurzen Zöpfe, die Tsune ihr noch schnell gebunden hatte, hin und her wippten.

„Ich will einen Prinzessinnen-Ausstecher!"

Souji zuckte mit den Achseln. „So etwas haben wir nicht.

„Ich will aber eine Prinzessin..." wiederholte Tama ihren Wunsch und zog einen Schmollmund.

„Ich kann höchstens noch nach der Fledermaus- und Kürbis-Form von Halloween suchen..." bot Souji an, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte wo in der großen Küchen er mit dem Suchen auch nur anfangen sollte.

„Nein, ich will eine Prinzessin!" Mit großen Kulleraugen blickte Tama verzweifelt zwischen Souji und Hajime hin und her.

„Tut mir leid, Tama-chan."

Hajime griff in die Kiste mit den Formen und zog den Stern hervor.

„Hör mal, Tama-chan, wie wäre es wenn du hiermit Sterne ausstichst..."

Er stach einen einzelnen Stern aus dem Teig und griff dann nach einem Messer.

Tama sah ihn gespannt an.

„Als nächstes schneiden wir ihn in der Mitte durch." erklärte Hajime weiter und teilte den Stern unterhalb der oberen drei Zacken in zwei Hälften.

„Danach können wir die äußeren Zacken noch ein bisschen nach oben formen und dann..."

Er drückte vorsichtig die beiden Zacken nach oben und ignorierte Soujis skeptischen Blick.

„Und dann hast du immerhin eine Prinzessinnen-Krone!" beendete Hajime seine Erklärung zu dem dreizackigen Gebilde das er aus dem Teig geformt hatte.

Souji konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen und prustete los.

„Hajime, das ist doch wirklich-"

„Schööööööööööööööööööööön! Ich will auch eine Prinzessinnenkrone machen!" unterbrach ihn Tama mit Begeisterung und schnappte sich die Sternform.

„Was wolltest du sagen, Souji?" fragte Hajime mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen.

Souji musste immer noch übers ganze Gesicht grinsen.

„Ich wollte natürlich sagen: das ist wirklich total genial!"

Sie waren gerade mit dem ersten Blech fast fertig, als das Telefon im Flur klingelte.

Souji konnte sich nur all zu gut denken, wer dran war. Sein Verdacht wurde mit einem Blick auf das Display bestätigt:

„Tsune Handy" stand dort.

Seufzend nahm er ab.

„Sie sind verbunden mit dem Haus dessen Küche gerade in Flammen steht, was kann ich für Sie tun?" meldete er sich so trocken wie möglich.

Am Ende der Leitung herrschte für einen Augenblick völlige Stille.

„SOUJI!" kam es dann von beiden Erwachsenen total entsetzt.

Lachend ging er zurück in die Küche, wo Hajime und Tama damit begonnen, die krummen Prinzessinnenkronen zu verschönern: Hajime malte mit Zuckerguß nach Tamas Anweisung die Plätzchen an und Tama warf dann als weitere Zierde eine Handvoll rosa Zuckerperlen darüber.

„War nur ein Scherz." erklärte Souji den aufgebrachten Eltern lachend.

„Hier ist alles super." fügte er hinzu, und das war Tamas Stichwort. Seitdem sie diesen Sommer zusammen mit Souji und Hajime den Lego-Film im Kino gesehen hatte, liebte sie dieses Lied abgöttisch.

Wohl wissend was gleich passieren würde, hielt Souji seiner kleinen Schwester das Telefon hin.

Ohne mit dem werfen der Zuckerperlen aufzuhören, begann sie lauthals zu singen:

„Hier ist alles suuuuper, hier ist alles guuuuut, denn du bist nicht allein. Hier ist alles suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper, hier kann dein Traum wahr sein!"

Dann holte sie noch mal tief Luft und rief freudig ins Telefon:

„Maaaaaamaaaa, ich mach echte Prinzessinnenkronen mit Hajime-kun. Tschüüüüüüüüüüüss, ich muss jetzt weiter machen."

Dann warf sie die nächste Ladung Perlen über das Blech und Souji übernahm wieder das Telefon.

„Also wie ich gesagt habe, hier ist alles bestens, ihr braucht euch wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen. Viel Spaß nachher!"

Wenig später waren alle fertigen Kronen bemalt und die ersten beiden Bleche kamen in den Ofen.

„..hier ist alles gut denn du bist nicht alleeeeeeeein..."

trällerte Tama immer noch ohne Unterbrechung,

„..hier ist alles suuuuuuuuper – los Hajime-kun sing mit!" forderte sie schließlich auf.

„Ähm...nein." meinte Hajime verlegen und nutzte die Gelegenheit für einen Vorschlag:

„Willst du nicht mal was anderes singen?"

„Neiiiiiiiiiiin, ich will nur das Lego-Lied singen!"

„Wie wäre es mit einem Weihnachtslied?" schlug Souji vor, woraufhin Tama plötzlich entsetzt aufsah.

„Oh nein...jetzt haben wir gar nicht die Weihnachts-CD gehört, die ich immer mit Mama beim backen höre..." Plötzlich sah es so aus, als würde die gute Stimmung jeden Moment kippen und Tama in Tränen ausbrechen.

„Nun...wir haben ja noch zwei Bleche vor uns, wenn du willst kannst du die CD noch holen."

meinte Hajime, erleichtert darüber nicht noch weiter mit dem Lego-Lied gequält zu werden.

Leider hatte er nicht Soujis abwehrende Gesten gesehen, als er diesen Vorschlag machte.

Erst als er fertig war, bemerkte er aus dem Augenwinkel Soujis genervten Gesichtsausdruck

.

„Oh ja , ich hol sie gleich!" Mit diesem Worten stürzte Tama aus der Küche.

„Das hättest du nicht sagen dürfen!" empörte sich Souji, kaum das Tama aus dem Raum verschwunden war.

„Ach ja..?" Hajime konnte sich dafür keinen Grund vorstellen, was konnte an einer CD mit Weihnachtsliedern schon schlimm sein. Besser als Tamas Gesang war es in jedem Fall.

Souji seufzte.

„Diese CD ist ein Grauen! Es sind 24 Weihnachtslieder gesungen von Kindern aus 24 verschiedenen Ländern. Also jedes Lied in einer anderen Sprache, eins schrecklicher als das andere. Aber falls du dich schon immer mal gefragt hast, wie sich „White Christmas" auf Schwedisch anhört, bekommst du jetzt gleich die Antwort..."

Ehe Hajime etwas erwidern konnte, rief Tama aus dem oberen Stockwerk nach ihm.

„Hajiiiiiiiime-kun, hilfst du mir mit dem CD-Player? Das Kabel kommt nicht aus der Stockdose."

„Ich geh schon" meinte Souji, doch in diesem Moment klingelte erneut das Telefon.

„Geh du ran, ich helfe Tama-chan."

Hajime verschwand aus der Küche und Souji ging in den Flur und erblickte abermals auf dem Telefondisplay eine ihm wohlbekannte Nummer.

Grinsend nahm Souji ab.

„Hijikata-san...haben Sie an einem Samstagabend nichts besseres zu tun?"


	2. Chapter 2

Zwanzig Minuten später standen sie alle drei wieder vor dem Ofen, in dem schwarzgebrannte Plätzchen vor sich hin kokelten.

„Mist...wenn nur dieser doo.." Souji konnte sich gerade noch so vor Tama zurückhalten.

„Wenn nur Hijikata-san nicht angerufen hätte!"

Hajime schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist meine Schuld, ich habe die Temperatur wohl viel zu hoch eingestellt."

„Und ich habe so lange nach meiner Prinzessinnenkrone gesucht..." meinte Tama bedrückt und in der Tat hatte Hajime nicht nur ihren CD-Player, sondern auch noch zwei Puppen, eine Stoff-Giraffe und eine Lego-Figur mit nach unten nehmen müssen, denn alle diese Dinge gehörten zum Plätzchenbacken nach Tamas Ansicht natürlich auch unbedingt dazu, genau wie besagte Krone aus pinkfarbenen Plastik, die sie jetzt auf dem Kopf trug. Zu alldem hatte sie sich auch noch in den Kopf gesetzt, Hajime ihr grasgrünes Monster-AG-Kostüm vom letzten Halloween vorzuführen und Hajime hatte sie nicht dazu bewegen können, das Teil auch wieder auszuziehen.

So sahen er und Souji sich nun einem kleinen grünen Monster mit pinkfarbener Krone gegenüber, das jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen würde.

„Wir haben ja noch Teig übrig, das reicht für mindestens zwei Bleche." versuchte Hajime die Situation zu retten und ging zum Küchentisch, auf dem die Schüssel mit dem restlichen Teig stand.

„Wo...wo ist der Teig?" verwirrt drehte er sich zu Souji um, der gerade das Blech mit den verbrannten Plätzchen aus dem Ofen holte.

„Hast du den Teig in den Kühlschrank gemacht? Hier ist nur noch ein kleiner Rest drin, das reicht nicht mal für drei Plätzchen!"

„Ähm...hm..." Souji stellte das Blech auf dem Herd ab und schien angestrengt nachzudenken.

„Also eigentlich...habe ich mir immer wieder ein Stückchen Teig geholt während ich mit Hijikata-san telefoniert habe und -"

„Aber Mama hat gesagt, wir sollen keinen Teig essen!" fiel Tama ihm entsetzt ins Wort.

„Stimmt..." gab Souji zu und lachte dann verschmitzt. „Aber er schmeckt so lecker!"

Hajime sah ihn als wäre er nicht ganz bei Trost.

„Willst du etwa sagen, du hast den ganzen restlichen Teig aufgegessen?"

Souji zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Offensichtlich habe ich das..."

„Und warum hast du dann nicht gemerkt, dass die Plätzchen im Ofen verbrennen wenn du hier dauernd rein und raus gerannt bist?"

„Also das war Hijikata-sans Schuld!" verteidigte Souji sich und die Antwort verwunderte Hajime kein bisschen. Egal wie unlogisch, Souji fand immer einen Grund warum alles irgendwie Hijikata-sans Schuld sein sollte.

„Er hat nämlich angerufen weil er seine Aktentasche mit seinem Handy und seinem Laptop verloren hat – wie kann man nur so doof sein? Naja, wenigstens hatte er seinen Haustürschlüssel in der Jackentasche sonst hätten wir ihn wahrscheinlich heute Abend noch als Übernachtungsgast. Jedenfalls gibt es genau eine Telefonnummer die er auswendig kann - dummerweise eben unsere Nummer. Und nachdem er mir alles erzählt hatte, hat er mich gebeten ihm ein paar Telefonnummern durchgeben. Ab da bin ich auch nicht mehr in die Küche gegangen um nach den Plätzchen zu schauen. Erst musste ich im Arbeitszimmer die Nummern aus unserem zweiten Telefon raus suchen und dann wollte er noch die Nummer von einem Restaurant, das musste ich erst mal googeln und als er endlich aufgelegt hatte, war es schon zu spät."

„Aber... was ist jetzt mit den Prinzessinnen-Plätzchen?" fragte Tama verzweifelt.

„Sie waren doch so schön!"

„Wenn wir noch alle Zutaten haben, können wir nochmal neuen Teig machen." beruhigte Hajime das kleine Mädchen während er im Geiste den gemütlichen Filmabend in weite Ferne rücken sah.

Souji öffnete den Kühlschrank und einen Küchenschrank während Hajime die Zutaten des Rezepts vorlas.

„Hm...es ist alles da...außer Eier." meinte Souji zögerlich.

„Aber das macht nichts, ich kann schnell welche beim Kombini am Bahnhof holen" fügte er schnell hinzu, als Tama schon wieder schmollend ihre Unterlippe nach vorne schob.

„Ihr könnt ja schon mal den Rest vorbereiten, ich bin in zehn Minuten wieder da."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Souji nach oben in sein Zimmer um sich noch einen wärmeren Pullover und seine Jacke zu holen.

Tama schaute immer noch skeptisch, als Souji sich auf den Weg gemacht hatte und sie alleine mit Hajime in der Küche stand.

Hajime griff seufzend wieder zu dem Rezept. Anstatt den Kampf zwischen Haien, Killerbienen und Mutantenkängaruhs zu genießen, war in er seinem persönlichen Horror-Film von ganz anderen Ausmaßen der Hauptdarsteller und seine Herausforderung bestand darin das kleine grüne Monster bei Laune zu halten. So hatte er sich den Abend wirklich nicht vorgestellt.

„Haajimmmee-kun, meinst du die neuen Plätzchen werden auch so schön wie die von vorhin?"

„Da bin ich mir ziemlich du mir jetzt mit dem Teig helfen? Du könntest mir mal den Zucker und das Mehl geben und wir messen dann zusammen ab, okay?"

Als Souji zurückkam standen schon alle übrigen Zutaten abgewogen und abgemessen bereit und die Weihnachts-CD mit den schrecklichen Liedern schallte durch das Haus. Tamas Puppen und Kuscheltiere waren auf den Küchentisch aufgereiht und Tama selbst trällerte die russische Version von „Stille Nacht" mit.

Oh ja, Souji hasste diese CD. Er überließ Hajime weiter die Küche um sich wieder umzuziehen und dem Gesang wenigstens noch für ein paar Minuten zu entkommen.

Schließlich war der neue Teig fertig und Hajime und Tama begannen wieder mit dem ausstechen der Sterne.

„War doch alles halb so wild!" meinte Souji als er wieder in die Küche kam und sich als erstes ein Stückchen Teig aus der Schüssel stibitzte.

„Ihgitt!"

„Hä?"

Hajime und Tama drehten sich gleichzeitig zu ihm um.

„Das schmeckt ja eklig!" stieß Souji hervor und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Ich brauche Zucker!"

Mit diesen Worten rannte er aus der Küche und nahm sich von dem geschmückten Treppengeländer eine weitere Zuckerstange.

Hajime schwante nichts gutes, als er sich etwas Teig nahm und vorsichtig probierte.

„Mist..."

„Ihr habt Salz anstatt Zucker verwendet!" erklärte Souji, der nach dem unappetitlichem Schock selig an der Zuckerstange lutschte und seinen Blick über die Vorratsdosen auf den Küchenblock schweifen ließ.

Dann holte er die Dose mit Zucker aus dem Schrank.

„Das wäre die richtige gewesen..."

Tama-chan blickte unglücklich auf das halb angefangene Blech und die Dose mit Salz.

„Das ist meine Schuld..."

„Ist es nicht!" erklärten Souji und Hajime gleichzeitig.

„Ich hätte erst probieren sollen." setzte Hajime nach.

Souji nickte bestätigend.

„Hättest du. Du kannst dich doch nicht drauf verlassen, dass eine vierjährige dir alles richtig aus dem Schrank reicht!"

Hajime stöhnte innerlich auf. Er mochte Souji wirklich, aber wenn es darum ging eine unangenehme Situation noch unangenehmer zu machen, konnte er sich sicher sein das Souji jede Gelegenheit dazu ergreifen würde.

„Danke für den guten Tipp. Er kommt leider zu spät." entgegnete Hajime und beglückwünschte sich zu seiner eigenen Gelassenheit.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß." gab ihm Souji großzügig recht. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Hajime zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Von den Zutaten aus dem Rezept scheint nicht mehr alles da zu sein. Die Vanilleschoten sind aufgebraucht und die gemahlenen Mandeln - wo auch immer man so was kaufen kann - sind auch alle. Von dem Färbemittel für den Zuckerguss ist auch fast nichts mehr da."

„Das ist gemein..." schluchzte Tama „Ich wollte Mama doch mit den schönen Plätzchen überraschen..."

Souji kniete sich neben sie und nahm seine kleine Schwester in den Arm.

„Tut mir leid, Tama-chan. Aber die Sachen die fehlen, bekommen wir nicht im Kombini und wahrscheinlich auch nicht im nächsten Supermarkt. Bestimmt hat Mama die Sachen aus dem Ausland bestellt."

„Nein, hat sie nicht." wandte Tama schniefend ein. „Sie hat alles in dem Laden gekauft in dem sie auch immer die bunten Nudeln aus Italien holt."

„Der Feinkostladen in Ishikawa?" fragte Souji. „Dort wo es auch die vielen verschiedenen Brote gibt?"

„Ja, genau da. Ich war nämlich dabei als Mama alles eingekauft hat." bekräftigte Tama.

„Hm...nach Ishikawa schaffen wir es jetzt trotzdem nicht mehr, kleine Monsterprinzessin." erklärte Souji behutsam.

Hajime überlegte.

„Ishikawa, das ist doch in der Nähe von -"

„Genau!" unterbrach Souji ihn euphorisch. „Genau das gleiche habe ich auch gerade gedacht!"

„Aber wie willst du -?

Hajime wurde abermals unterbrochen weil das Telefon klingelte und Souji hinaus in den Flur ging.

„Ha, wenn man vom Teufel spricht!" rief Souji außer sich vor Begeisterung über den Zufall.

Dann nahm er ab.

„Hi-ji-ka-ta-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaan" flötete er übereifrig ins Telefon „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Grinsend kam er mit dem Telefon zurück in die Küche.

„Sie möchten bei uns vorbeikommen und unseren Laptop benutzen?" wiederholte Souji die Worte betont freundlich und unschuldig, so dass selbst Hajime nur noch schmunzeln konnte.

„Aber natürlich können Sie das machen, Sie sind uns immer willkommen." säuselte Souji weiter ins Telefon und sein Tonfall war inzwischen so unnatürlich das Tama ihn ganz stutzig anschaute.

Mit dem nächsten Satz beendete Souji sein Spiel und sprach wieder normal.

„Es gibt aber noch eine Bedingung, Hijikata-san..."


End file.
